An Ancient Revenge
by hardrocker21
Summary: Several millenia ago, humanity in Equestria was destroyed to save Equestria from their wrath. But now history repeats itself as the ancient ones return for their revenge. Will the elements of harmony along with the aid of a reincarnated warrior be enough to save Equestria? Or will they fall victim to the terrifying revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello. I should probably make some introductions.**

**My pen name is Hardrocker21 and I've been on fanfiction for about 16 monthes now. This here is actually my first MLP fic and it's an idea I've had for a while now, but never actually knew how to bring it out. But here I am now and I'm gonna give it a shot. Wish me luck folks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP**

Humanity.

What is the exact meaning of the word? Many see it a word meaning kindness and caring for others. Other times it is seen as a meaning for dominance. How arrogant human nature can get. How cocky they can be. Humanity on Earth is a prime example of this. However with Earth there are times when they learn from their own nature and strive to fix their mistakes. In Equestria however, there is a different story.

Thousands of years ago humanity did exist in Equestria and thousands of years before that, had lived in peace with their pony counterparts. However as one could expect, human nature began to take over their very beings.

Desperate times came and many struggled for survival. Thousands of years in the past the crops that the humans grew failed and food supplies dwindled for them. Even the food that stocked for the very problem. Used to, humanity was respectful to all of nature around them. They hardly ever ate meat, unless it was for very special purposes. And this was no exception. When winter came, humanity needed to hunt for their survival and much of Equestria understood. It wouldn't have been too bad for Equestria if the humans had stuck with smaller prey, but as the winter wore on and grew worse, more meat was required.

Ponies who headed towards human settlements to bring them some extra food had started vanishing, never to be seen again. All contact with these human settlements ceased as well. Almost like everyone and everypony had just vanished. The ponies didn't return and the letters from the humans ceased.

The winter was long and hard and once it was past, some of the king's Royal guards had been sent to investigate what had happened to these settlements. The king didn't expect much to be found. The worst he expected was half of the human settlements to have perished in the winter. However when his guards had returned, they brought even more horrifying news to the king.

It was the last thing that had been expected, but sadly had indeed happened. The ponies who had arrived at these human settlements had all been captured, slaughtered, and eaten by the humans that they had been trying to help. The sad truth is that as humanity continued eating the meat that they needed to survive, had started using it as their main diet. The food that the ponies had brought to them hadn't been so much as touched.

All of the ponies of Equestria was shocked and outraged by these vile acts and many demanded that the king bring severe penalties to the ones responsible for the slaughter. The king wished to do so, but he didn't blame the humans for their acts. He blamed the failed crops and the harsh winter that had them to do these things. He decided to show some sympathy and had asked the human leader to come to Canterlot itself to try to get a reasonable apology for the acts and try to have him explained why this evil had been done. But sadly it wasn't to be. The human leader, a wizard named Rhamses was too proud and too far gone to be reasoned with.

Even when winter was past, ponies were still being hunted and slaughtered mercilessly. This angered the king and he demanded it stop or there would be consequences for the humans. Even the human leader, Rhamses, refused to speak with the king and he then cut off all ties with the royal family and prefered humanity fending for itself. Things only got worse from there, when the humans left their settlements and started going for pony settlements. The threat of war was becoming apparent.

After some time, the king was finally left no option. It was a choice that he never wanted to make. He just hoped it was a choice that his subjects could forgive.

**(Canterlot Castle. Throne room)**

Inside the castle throne room, a lone white alicorn sat and peered out of his window. Far off in the distance he could see some fires burning and he shed a silent tear as he watched. This was all just so hard on him. He couldn't keep it all in. He made sure that not of his subjects were around as he silently wept for what he had done. It was too much for him much to bear.

The doors to the throne room burst open and two royal guards as well as a human walked in. The human itself was a tall creature that walked swiftly. He had blonde hair and he had a rugged look to him. He wore a light armor of metal on his upper body, top of his arms and the front of his legs as well. He had a holster on both of his sides. Within each was a small ax with a metallic sheen to them. He could see the tears that the king had shed and the king quickly wiped them away as the warrior saw them.

"My lord? You are troubled are you not?" asked the human warrior.

The king sniffed and said, "I... I am. I.. have a lot on my mind right now."

The warrior nodded and said, "I understand. I do as well."

The king turned to the two guards and gave them a quick nod. They both nodded back and they silently left the room leaving the king and human warrior alone. The warrior walked up next to the king and looked out to see the still burning fires far off in the distance.

The king sighed and said, "I never wanted it to come to this Cassius. I just wanted to help them. I never wanted to kill them. They were your people after all."

"King Dius I understand your lament. I feel it as well. Yes it is true that they were my people, but you have to think of the benefits as well. They weren't my people anymore. They had fallen into desperation and they reverted to their natural instincts. So much so that there was no going back. They were feral. There was no chance for any peace to be made with them. We had no other choice and you did right. It was a necessary evil," Cassius explained and then he walked away from the window.

King Dius was done looking out the window and walked back with Cassius.

"So what will happen with you now Cassius? You have no more home and you have no more like you. What will become of my friend?" Dius asked.

Cassius sighed and kneeled down to the floor.

"I'm not sure. There is no where for me to go. No one for me to hold and love. If I had stayed in the village when winter began, I would've died before becoming like them," Cassius said sadly.

"You can stay here in Canterlot. Everyone here knows and respects you well. You'd be a welcome addition here," Dius said trying to give the warrior some support.

Cassius let out a laugh and said, "Yes I could. But what would become of me? I'm afraid that my fate is sealed and I'm sorry my lord."

Dius sighed again and went back to the window. By now the fires were starting to die down and any signs of life were disappearing from them. It was at this point that a slicing sound came from behind the king and he turned to see the sight that he wasn't hoping to see.

Cassius was lying on the floor with one of his axes lying on the floor next to him. A small amount of blood was the blade of the ax and some on the floor too. The blood itself was coming from a wound on Cassius' neck. Dius quickly rushed over and examined Cassius as he lie there bleeding.

King Dius put a hoof to Cassius head and shed more tears now.

"Cassius? Why? Why would you do this to yourself?" Dius asked sadly.

Cassius gagged as he continued to bleed and groggily said, "It's for the best. Just take care of your people. Make.. sure that.. they don't... follow... my... people."

After a couple more gasps Cassius' head tilted to the side and his movements ceased. Cassius' life was no more. King Dius looked down at Cassius in sadness and shook his head. He went back to the door to get his guards who saw the sad sight as well.

One guard trotted over to the king and placed a hoof on his shoulder and said, "Your highness I'm... I'm really sorry about Cassius. He was a great warrior and a good friend. He deserved to die a more honorable death. Not this way."

Dius shook his head and said, "He died honorably enough. We'll give him a good service. But after that we shall never bring mention of him or his people again. It'd be best to forget that humans ever existed in Equestria. "

"But sir. You just expect us to forget this scar in our history?" asked the second guard.

King Dius nodded his head and said, "It'd be best if our descendents never know of our evil act. No one ever mention humans again in Equestria. Destroy any writings on them and make sure everyone understands to never mention them. Under penalty of torture. Is that understood?"

The two guards nodded and King Dius motioned for them to remove Cassius' body and out of his sight. True to his demand, no one spoke of the humans again after the memorial for Cassius. All scrolls about them were destroyed as well as any artwork of them. The king stayed true to his intention. He wanted his descendents to know nothing at all about humans ever living in Equestria or that such creatures even existed at all.

**(Elsewhere)**

As King Dius mourned Cassius, Chief Rhamses was not quite done yet. He managed to hobble from the remains of his burnt out home with his spell book tucked under one arm and a crystal ball under the other. He clutched his stomach as a big gaping wound bled out there. He walked a few feet and tumbled to the ground. He could see all the dead and burning buildings of the village. He looked around in pure disgust and looked in the direction of Canterlot. It couldn't be seen from where he was, but he had been there enough in his life to know where it was.

"Think that you have won King Dius? You'll never destroy us for our magic is stronger than yours. We will be back. I put a curse on me and my people and our land. Should our resting place ever be disturbed by unicorn kind, me and my army will come back. We will storm Equestria and we will slaughter all of your kind. Our deaths shall be avenged. I swear it," Rhamses said and placed his hand to the ground.

His magic flowed out of him and into the ground. It spread everywhere and into the bodies of the dead. He wished that he could revive them himself, but his magic wasn't strong enough for that. He would need the magic of a powerful unicorn to be able to pull that off. But for now he could only spread his magic as best he could and wait. Wait for the chance for his kind to return.

As soon as his spell was cast, Rhamses let out a few shuddering gasps and then slumped to the ground. He chuckled a little bit and looked to the night sky.

"And now we wait," Rhamses said and left this world as darkness overtook him.

**Well that's the first chapter. And I swear that the next chapter will be more like MLP. Just got to give it a little time and patience. And for anyone who doesn't understand what was going on here, let me explain.**

**This chapter was mainly to set the story up and I will go into more explaination with these events as the story progresses. Again just need to give it time.**

**If you guys enjoyed this chapter or have any advice or any suggestions, please show your support with a comment.**

**Hope you folks enjoyed and see ya next time.**


	2. Good Times

**Well 2 long and busy weekends. I tell ya, acting is not an easy gig. Even if it is scaring people in a haunted attraction. Believe me. Okay onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way or form own MLP and I never will.**

**(4000 years later)**

Many years passed and history forgot all about the things that King Dius had done. Not even his daughters knew the truth, even after his death. But for now a new dawn was rising and the present was what was important.

**(Ponyville)**

A small purple and green dragon was busy pacing around the room that he was in. All around him were shelves filled with a variety of books, big and small. He kept glancing at the clock and kept tapping his foot as he stood and then paced some more. After several minutes he let out a sigh and went to the door that led down to the basement. He opened it and poked his head out through the crack.

"Hey Twilight are you almost done down there? We were supposed to meet Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Sugarcube Corner five minutes ago," the dragon called down.

From the basement, a purple unicorn looked up from her notes and up at the doorway and then over to the clock on the wall. It was twenty after one already?

"Oh I lost track of time. Sorry Spike, I'll be up in a minute," Twilight answered as she started putting her notes away.

"Come on Twilight. We're already late," Spike said once more as Twilight came running up the steps.

"Sorry Spike. I was distracted by studying my notes and I lost track of time," Twilight as she reached the top and stepped out.

Spike rolled his eyes and said, "Again? That's the fourth time this month you've lost track of time due to your new studies. Now lets go, we're already late."

"What's the rush Spike? I'm sure Pinkie and Rarity will understand if we're a few minutes late. It's happened before," Twilight asked the young dragon as she put her saddle bags containing several sheets of paper on her back.

Spike shook his head and said, "That's not important. Now let's go. Rarity is waiting for me."

Twilight was already in the doorway and froze.

"Don't you mean Pinkie AND Rarity are waiting for US?" Twilight asked with a smirk on her face knowing Spike's true thoughts.

Spike sighed and said, "Never mind let's just go."

Twilight nodded and the two walked out of the library and out into Ponyville. The day itself was a nice sunny and breezy day. Not hot and not cold, the perfect kind of day. The pegasi certainly know how to do a great job with the weather.

The citizens of Ponyville were out and about doing their regular activities be it shopping at the market or conversing amongst themselves as they went about. There were even a few young colts and fillies playing around as Twilight and Spike passed by.

"Apples! Fresh apples for sale over here," a voice called out in the middle of the market.

Both Spike and Twilight looked in that direction and noticed their orange earth pony friend selling apples at her stand as was her family business. She was certainly getting a small crowd today.

"Looks like Applejack is busy today. We shouldn't bother her right now," Twilight said, but she still gave a wave to Applejack as they passed and she waved back as well.

Before long, they could see a cupcake shaped building up ahead that everypony recognized as Sugarcube Corner. Just as they were approaching, they a crashing sound as something flew into a nearby building wall. They turned their heads to see a grey pegasus pony with a blonde mane and bubble cutie mark stuck in the wall where she crashed.

"Oops! Sorry Twilight. Still can't see very well," Derpy said as she pulled herself from the wall.

Twilight sighed and said, "As long as you don't hurt anypony Derpy. But you really should watch where you're going more carefully. You don't want to actually hurt somepony."

Derpy nodded and took to the air once more. Only to crash into another building and then into another. Twilight merely shook her head as she watched Derpy fly off.

"And don't hurt yourself either," Twilight said under her breath.

The duo approached Sugarcube Corner and as they arrived, a pink earth pony mare with a pink mane came bouncing out of the building carrying a tray full of cupcakes on her back. She was accompanied by a white unicorn with a purple mane who had a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Hey Twilight where have you been? Were you distracted again? Huh huh huh?" asked the pink earth pony in her own hyper tone as she set the tray down on a small table.

"Pinkie Pie calm down please. Where were you Twilight? This is the third time this month you've been late for something. Was it your studies again?" asked the white unicorn.

Twilight sighed and said, "Sorry girls. Yes Rarity it was my studies again. Princess Celestia wants me to study up on dimensional transport. I don't know why we would ever need that, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"Why does she need you to know about dimensional transport? What can be gotten from that?" asked Rarity.

Twilight shrugged and said, "Who knows? But the idea of going into or sending something to another dimension is a good study in itself. So what is going on with you girls?"

Rarity groaned and said, "I'm stuck on another design. I swear that if I don't get inspiration by the end of the day, I'm going to lose it. You just watch me."

"And I just finished helping the Cakes on another big order. We've also already got orders for the Autumn festival," Pinkie said in her usual bouncy tone.

"Three more weeks to go and I think the princess might be in attendance. She loves Autumn you know," Twilight said.

It was then they heard a soaring sound from above and they knew who that was. A moment later a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane touched and she scowling and rubbing the top of her head.

"Hey Rainbow. Are you okay? You look like you hit your head," Pinkie asked.

Rainbow Dash walked over and said, "Yeah it was Derpy again. She came flying and flew right into me again. That girls has some problems."

"Well Rainbow, she's not exactly the brightest bulb in the box. If you know what I mean," Twilight said.

Rainbow shrugged and said, "Whatever. Say can you girls spare any of those cupcakes? One sounds good right now."

"Help yourself," Pinkie said.

Rainbow gratefully walked over and grabbed a cupcake from the tray on the table.

"So Rainbow are you going to do anything special for the autumn festival like you and Applejack did last year?" Pinkie asked.

Rainbow smirked and chuckled and said, "I wouldn't be the awesome pony I am if I didn't. My air acrobatics should wow the crowd. I'm working on something new."

"Oh that's great Rainbow. What is it?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow Dash shook her head and said, "It's a surprise. You're just gonna have to wait. Maybe the Wonderbolts will like it. Maybe it can get me into their ranks."

Everyone just chuckled at Rainbow's ambition yet again.

"Umm girls. Am I late?" came a quiet voice from behind them.

They turned to see a yellow pegases pony with a pink mane and several animals walking with her.

"Hey Fluttershy. Yeah, but we haven't started yet. You can join if you wish," Twilight said.

Fluttershy nodded and came up to the table.

"So what are you girls doing here anyway?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight pulled out the sheets of paper from her saddlebag and set them down on the table.

"We're actually planning for the Autumn festival. We need to get to planning seeing as we only have three weeks. The sooner this gets done the better," Twilight said.

"Hey what about Applejack? Isn't she gonna help?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She's too busy to help today, but she and her family have agreed to work food at the festival. It is their specialty after all," Twilight explained.

It was then that another crash resounded from nearby. They turned to see that Derpy had crashed into yet another wall and was picking herself back up already.

"Oops my bad," Derpy said as she got up to fly away and crashed into a vegetable stand right afterward.

The girls felt bad for Derpy, but they couldn't help but laugh. It was times like this they made their lives good. Sadly though these times wouldn't always last. For at that moment, other forces were at work.

**Well I would have had this chapter up sooner if it weren't for three factors. One is 2 busy weekends. One long busy week. And my laptop crashed. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up promptly.**

**If you have any advice or suggestions, please feel free to comment. But no flames. Flames will be thrown into the incinerator where they belong.**


	3. Disturbance

**Well I just got my laptop back and now I can finally work on this thing. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My little Pony**

**(Canterlot Castle)**

One of the royal pegasus guards was swiftly flying down one of the halls and exited through a giant set of double doors and off towards the main guard station. Outside stood the captain of the guard, one Shining Armor, and he and the rest of the guards gave surprised looks as the guard stopped in front of him.

"Sir there's been a disturbance in the castle," the guard blurted as he stopped.

Shining Armor gave a surprised look and said, "What the? How is that even possible? What even happened?"

The guard panted and waited to catch his breath before he gave his answer.

"Well sir I was doing my usual patrol when I felt a disturbance coming from down the hall where I was. I went all the way down there and it turns out it was coming from the royal library. Seriously, I got over there and the doors were just blown outward," the guard explained as best he could.

Shining Armor gave the guard a confused look and asked, "Why would they be blown outward? Besides the library's supposed to be locked up today. Who could get in there in the first place?"

"That's what I'm wondering as well sir," the guard stated.

Shining Armor went wide eyed and said, "We need to go tell the princess now. The rest of you remain at your posts. I need to go report to the princess."

"Is something wrong sir?" a different guard asked.

Shining Armor shrugged and said, "Let's hope not."

Both colts immediately set off for the throne room as swiftly as possible. It didn't take them long to reach the throne room and a very surprised Princess Celestia.

"What in Equestria? Shining Armor what is the meaning of this?" Celestia asked as both Shining Armor and the pegasus guard ground to a halt in front of her.

Shining Armor looked to the pegasus guard next to him and nodded. The guard stepped forward and began retelling what he had told Shining Armor just minutes before. He went through every little detail and the further he went, the more distressed Celestia became.

"Was anything disturbed or taken? There are powerful spells and secrets hidden in there. Secrets only the royals can know about," Celestia asked.

"I don't know your highness. I just ran for the main station to report it," the guard explained.

Celestia shook her head and said, "Let's get over there now. I need to see this for myself."

Shining Armor nodded and the three immediately set off for the royals library. When they arrived, Celestia became more distressed.

"NOo! How could this have happened? How is this even possible?" Celestia began asking herself quietly.

Celestia walked passed the destroyed doors and into the library with Shining Armor following. The guard tried to follow, but was stopped by Shining Armor.

"Sorry guard. Only royals are allowed in here. You should know that. Just wait for us here," Shining Armor said to the guard.

The guard nodded and said, "My apologies sir. I'll remain here."

Shining Armor nodded and followed Celestia into the library. Apart from the blown out doors, nothing seemed out of place. Many of the proper scrolls and books were in their proper places. Nothing was even damaged from whatever had blown out the doors. That is except for the door that led into a small section of the library which was in the same condition as the main library doors.

"What? No. Not there, please not there," Celestia began gasping.

She stepped in quickly as Shining Armor followed.

"Um your highness? What is this?" he asked the princess.

Celestia gasped a little bit more and began examining the shelves. After a minute or two she stopped gasping and instead began sighing in relief.

"Good, it doesn't appear that anything was taken. Shining Armor this was a section that my father created. He kept some really big secrets here. Things that not even Luna and I were to know about. He made the both of us promise to never set hoof in here. Unless we had a very good reason to. The good news is that I don't think anything was taken. I guess we can consider ourselves fortunate," Celestia explained to Shining Armor.

"Are you sure your highness? Are you sure that you didn't miss anything? If the stories I heard about King Dius are true, then there could be a lot of trouble brewing," Shining Armor asked to which Celestia nodded.

"Really sure. My mother always came to check on everything in here. Me Luna may not have been allowed in here, but our mother made us have a mental note about everything in here. It doesn't look like anything is out of place. Whoever was in here must have done a thorough check. I guess they didn't know exactly what was in here. The doors are locked so that would explain the blown out doors," Celestia said.

"Then there's the question of who and how they got in here," Shining Armor stated.

Celestia nodded and said, "We can worry about that another day. But for right now let's get everything in here repaired and get back to our work."

Shining Armor nodded in response.

But as they set to getting the doors repaired, something they had not noticed is that hidden on one shelf there was the outline where a book had once stood. The one thing they King Dius had never spoken to his queen one thing that neither Luna or Celestia could have known about.

**(Outside Canterlot)**

Hooves quickly galloped down a short cobble road and didn't stop until they were a good distance away from Canterlot Castle. The unicorn mare that they belong to slowly began to lose speed as she slowed down to catch her breath. She turned to look back at Canterlot for a moment and took a moment to make sure that nopony was following her. He sighed in relief and continued along her way.

She quickly took off her big and pointed hat and took a look at what she had swiped. It was just an old book. One that looked like it had been well preserved for a long time. The weeks of sneaking and practicing her teleportation magic had paid off. She had gotten what she had been sent to retrieve and now she could collect her reward.

"Finally it's all paid off. Soon Trixie will be back on top again. I will be the Great and Powerful Trixie once more," Trixie said to herself in pure excitement.

She trotted out to a four section in the cobblestone road and sat on a rock on the side of the road. She figured that she would have to wait for a while so she did her best to try to make herself comfortable. She only had to wait a few minutes though as the one who had sent her into Canterlot in the first place appeared from out of the forest and approached her. The figure towered over her seeing as it stood on it's hind legs and was covered in a cloak that hid all the beings features.

"It's about time you got here. It took me a while but I finally got the book you wanted. What is this even for anyway?" Trixie asked the cloaked figure.

The figure merely held out a foreleg beckoning for the book. The being shook the arm once in impatience and Trixie just trotted over and gave the book to the figure. The figure held the book up to head level and opened it. It quickly flipped through some pages and nodded it's head.

"Now then I suppose you'll be holding up your end of the deal. To make Trixie great and powerful once more," Trixie reminded the being.

The figure nodded and began to speak in a low tone. So low that you couldn't even tell if the figure was male or female, but could be heard nonetheless.

"Yes yes. But first you must help me with one last thing. To reach your true potential you must help with one final thing," the figure said.

Trixie gritted her teeth feeling her anger begin to rise. This wasn't part of the original deal and this figure was just now imposing this on her.

"What? I did everthing you told me to do," Trixie said.

The figure nodded and said, "Yes and I can sense by the anger that you're building that you feel cheated. I'm simply making an alteration to our deal and extracting more use from you. Comply and you'll have as you wish."

"What? You mean to tell me that I had to go through several weeks of sneaking, spying, and even manipulating just to tell me that you want to use me more? Do you have any idea how hard it was to get guards to look away? I had to earn all those extra bits I used to get what information I could," Trixie said with anger starting to flare.

The cloaked being merely chuckled and said, "Such anger child. So impatient. So delicious. I will give you everything I promised and more. But I just need you for one more thing. After that you can have what I promised."

"And if I refuse?" Trixie asked.

The figure merely reached out and grabbed Trixie by her horn with one covered foreleg and pulled her close.

"If you refuse to assist me, you can forget about our deal. Or living for that matter. I have waited a long time for this and so did my family. And I am not about to let an arrogant and obnoxius full of themself unicorn mess it up for me. Do you understand Trixie?" the figure asked her softly yet angrily.

Trixie groaned in pain and said, "Okay fine. Trixie will assist one more time, but you had better give Trixie what Trixe wants."

The figure nodded and released Trixie.

"Fine let us leave now. I have important things to once we are finished at our destination. I have others that are more important than you," the figure said as it got down on all fours and began trotting off.

"Then why did you even bother with me anyway?" Trixie asked.

"Your power and anger. But mostly your anger. It... helps me. Now enough talk. The sooner this is done the better," the figure stated as the two continued on their way.

**Now that my laptop is back, I may just get this thing worked on more quickly.**

**So again if you have any advice or recommendations or anything that liked, you can go ahead and voice your view. But again, NO FLAMES!**


	4. Confrontaion

**Still trying to get these out faster, but Christmas shopping and Thanksgiving preperation keep getting in the way. Not to mention my temporary job at Gordman's. I just want to give a special thanks to BeeLover for the advice. I'm gonna fix that little problem in the next chapter. I couldn't find a good place here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FIM**

**(Ponyville Library)**

Twilight was in the middle of drawing up some ideas on some of her stationary that she had lying around. She was determined to make this Autumn fest, one of the best that Equestria has ever seen. She was so caught up in her work that she didn't even notice Spike walking into the room carrying a rolled up piece of paper. He had to voice up to get her attention.

"Hey Twilight," Spike said.

Twilight tried to shoo him away and said, "Not now Spike. I've got some important planning right now."

"But Twilight I need to-,"Spike tried to say again before Twilight interuppted him.

"I said I'm busy Spike," Twilight said.

Spike sighed in frustration and said, "It's a letter from the princess."

That made Twilight turn away from her planning and to Spike.

"Oh. Sorry Spike. What's the letter about?" Twilight asked.

Spike didn't answer and just handed the letter to her. She took it and took the seal off quickly and began reading what the letter had to say.

_Dear my faithful student Twilight_

_ It is with great urgency that I write you. I don't wish to alarm you or any of your friends, but there was a break in at the royal library today at the castle. It may not be anything to be concerned about, but I wish to keep you advised about the possibility of powerful magic being used. The royal family is still unsure of what has happened, but if we find out anything you will be informed._

_I just wanted to inform you so that you and your friends can stay on your guard until this matter is taken care of. If I need any of your assistance, I will ask for you to come back to Canterlot. Hopefully there won't be any problems from what has occured._

_Yours truely,  
Princess Celestia._

Twilight lowered the letter and Spike noticed a look of concern on her face.

"Are you okay Twilight? Is something wrong?" Spike asked her.

Twilight looked down at her assistant and said. "There was a break in at Canterlot Castle. Someone got into the royal library."

Spike gave her a confused look and asked, "How is that possible? Only the royals are allowed to go in there."

"I wish I knew Spike. She says to stay on guard for the time being," Twilight added.

It was at this point that the door to the library flew open and Rainbow Dash came flying in, scattering the papers that Twilight had been working on.

"Hey! Rainbow Dash what is going on? I was working on these papers," Twilight said as she started gathering the papers.

Rainbow Dash landed on the ground and stated, "Sorry but I think you should know this. I was flying around outside of town and I swear that I saw Trixie wandering around outside of town."

Twilight perked up and said, "But she's not supposed to be anywhere near Ponyville. Where is she?"

Rainbow Dash smirked and said, "Follow me."

She took off into the air as Twilight quickly ran out the door after her. Spike just let out a sigh and regathered the rest of the papers.

**(Outside of Ponyville)**

"Ugh! We've been walking for four hours now! How much furthur do we have to go?" Trixie demanded as she and the hooded figure walked along a road just outside of Ponyville.

The hooded figure trotting right next to her looked at her briefly and said, "Why so impatient? We'll be there in good time. But at the same time you can remain angry. It's almost as good as... other emotions."

Trixie gave the figure a sour look and said, "Why are you always going on about emotions?"

"No reason. It just feeds me and my own well being," the figure said with a little chuckle.

Trixie scowled and ignored it.

A few more minutes passed and as they were passing by without actually entering it, Trixie merely gave the town itself a sour look. It was at this point that were eventually confronted.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" came a voice from above them.

The two looked up and down came Rainbow Dash who merely landed right in front of them. A moment later,Twilight ran up and stood next to Rainbow Dash.

Trixie groaned and said, "What is so important that you have to disturb Trixie?"

"Oh how about that fact that you're not supposed to be anywhere near Ponyville. Didn't you learn? Or do I need to teach you to obey?" Rainbow jeered.

"Rainbow Dash calm down. Let's at least try to find a way to resolve this," Twilight said and then laid eyes on the hooded pony who seemed rather larger than the three of them.

"Umm who are you?" Twilight asked as she stared at the hooded figure.

The figure said nothing and turned to Trixie. It bent down and, from what Twilight could tell, whispered something into Trixie's ear.

Trixie let out a smile and said, "Gladly."

Trixie pointed her horn at Twilight and a blue blast shot out and caused Twilight to be knocked backwards.

Rainbow took to the air and said, "Oh it is on now."

Dash flew up high and began dive bombing towards Trixie. Trixie fired some blasts at Dash, but Dash, being the skilled flyer that she is, dodged each blast and continued her descent.

The figure turned to Trixie and whispered, "Follow me. Run!"

The duo weren't far from the Everfree forest and they both dashed for it like mad, but Rainbow Dash was on the two of them in a heartbeat.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE! YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME!" Rainbow Dash yelled down to the two of them.

She was aiming for Trixie and was almost upon her when the figure stepped cloaked being looked up at Dash and a blast of green energy emitted from the hood and flew towards Dash. The blast was so sudden and Dash was so close that she never had a chance to dodge the blast. She took a direct hit and fell to the ground and hit hard.

"Huh? What was that?" Dash grunted as she tried to stand back up.

The cloaked figure merely forced Dash back down to the ground.

The figure chuckled and said, "Consider this the first part of my payback. You and the other elements will pay."

"Wha? Who are you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

The only answer she got was another blast from the hooded figure.

**(A few hours later)**

"Dash? Hey Rainbow Dash!?" came a voice from the darkness.

Rainbow Dash slowly opened her eyes to see Pinkie Pie right in front of her face.

"AHH! Pinkie Pie! You know I hate that," Rainbow complained.

"Oh sorry Dash! How are you feeling?" Pinkie asked.

Rainbow herself was lying on a couch. She looked around and noticed that they were back at the library. She could see Twilight sitting nearby with Applejack. An ice pack was clutched in Twilight's hoof and pressed against her forehead.

"Hey Dash, how are you feeling?" Twilight asked.

Everything came flooding back to Rainbow about what had happened before and she could feel her anger begin to surge.

Rainbow Dash growled and said, "Trixie and her minion got the best of me. That wasn't supposed to happen. I'm the best flyer in Equestria and a lowly minion, one of Trixie's no less, was enough to bring me down."

"Well Dash, Trixie knocked me out cold. Her magic shouldn't be that strong," Twilight added.

"Now wait just a darn minute. You mean to tell me that it was Trixie, boasting Trixie, that caused both of you to collapse out there?" Applejack asked.

"And her minion," Dash added.

"Whoa! Ya'll don't think that this has anything to do with what happened in Canterlot?" Applejack asked.

Twilight looked at Applejack in confusion and asked, "How do you know about that?"

"Spike told me," Applejack answered.

"What? What happened in Canterlot?" Dash asked.

Twilight took the next couple of minutes to explain what had happened and as Twilight went on, Rainbow Dash started feeling more dread.

"Trixie was a little more powerful than usual. You don't think?" Rainbow asked.

"I doubt it Dash. Trixie may be strong, but she can't be that strong," Twilight explained.

"Well her minion sure was strong," Dash said coldly.

**Okay that'll do here. Next chapter I'm hoping will be out much sooner. But in the meantime I hope ya'll enjoyed.**


	5. Resurrection

**Black Friday weekend is over and going to Branson this weekend. It'll be a welcome change. And so is me getting this chapter out sooner. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. **

**(Other side of the Everfree Forest)**

"Ah! Finally we are here," the hooded figure said as it and Trixie emerged from the tree line.

The area that had arrived at was nothing more than a barren wasteland. A bunch of rocks and dead plants covered the area. It looked as if nothing had been here for many, many years.

"This is where we needed to go? This place is horrendous. Obviously Trixie's time has been wasted," Trixie complained as she prepared to leave.

The figure looked to Trixie and pulled her back w ith it's own magic.

"Not yet. Give me the book. We'll start immediatly," the figure stated.

Trixie groaned and pulled the book out of her hat and handed it over.

"Are you sure that's the book you wanted? I mean it looks like the one you described, but are you sure you're not mistaken? It looks too old," Trixie asked.

The figure nodded and said, "Yes it is. I remember it from a long time ago. Very long time ago."

The figure's answer just confused Trixie more. The figure turned to one specific page and gave the book back to Trixie.

"I need you to read from this one specific page aloud. Just focus your magic and let the words do the rest," the figure said as Trixe took the book.

Trixie sighed, rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. Let's get this over with. Trixie has better things to do."

Trixie stood in one spot and looked at the writing in the book. She closed her eyes and let her magical energy flow and it collected within her horn. She calmly reopened her eyes and glanced back down at the book before her.

She took a breath and read, "Forces great and weak. Those that control power and meek. Who wrote this?"

"JUST READ!" yelled the figure.

Trixie rolled her eyes and continued. Magic began to spark from her horn.

"Come forth as I preach and give all power within reach."

Trixie paused and whispered, "Lame."

The magic in her horn was beginning to overflow and pour out.

"Return the powers of those forgotten and flesh to those that are rotten. Let death be no more and bring forth the great war." **(AN: Lame I know. But I suck at poetry)**

At this point, the magical energy shot out of her horn and flew into the air. It spread apart into multiple arcs and flew into the ground.

"What... was... that?" Trixie asked irritably.

"Wait and see," the figure said with a little chuckle.

A few moments later, the ground began to shake and split open in several areas. Various things began to fly out; including rocks, bugs, dirt, worms and something Trixie never expected.

A skull.

But not just any skull. It was the skull of something that nopony had ever seen before. Not for many, many years. And following it were bones. Bones that looked nothing like Trixie had seen, nor wished to see. As the bones flew out of the ground, they gathered together in a spot right in front of Trixie. Almost like they were forming together.

First there was just the feet, then the legs came together,and then the pelvis and ribs. As the skeleton continued to form, the more Trixie began to regret her assisting in this endeavor. Soon the skull joined the rest of the bones and the skeleton itself appeared to take motion of it's own. It raised it's head and a piercing shriek emitted from it's mouth and tendons began forming along the bones and joints. Blood vessels and flesh grew in the bones place and hair began to grow from the heads scalp. Eyes suddenly appeared in the skulls sockets and stared down at Trixie.

"Trixie thinks she's done here," Trixie stated and turned to leave.

Her escape was cut short as some rocks surrounded her in a cyclonic motion, trapping her in place. The next thing she did was look back at the horrific display that she had been witnessing. Flesh and some hair now covered the new figures body and then, to Trixie's surprise, clothes formed on it's body and the change was complete.

Standing there was a bipedal pink creature. It had hair on the top of it's head and a short beard coming from it's chin. It was dressed in a dark gray cloak and it's big green eyes stared at her. All at once, the rocks surrounding Trixie stopped and fell to the ground. The new creature smiled and walked on over to her.

"Evening madam. I am Chief Rhamses. A wizard of sorts I am and I must say that you are a sight to see. I thank you for bringing me back," the creature spoke.

Trixie shuddered as she looked at this thing. It looked harmless enough, but as she stared into his eyes she saw rage in them. Like someone that was full of anger and hate. Trixie wouldn't let him come close to her. She just turned away and dashed for the woods, not looking back.

Rhamses was about to go after her, but the hooded figure stopped and prevented him from chasing Trixie.

"Let her go. She's just a pathetic unicorn. It's really me you should be thanking," the figure said.

Rhamses looked to the figure and asked, "And you are?"

The figure laughed and said, "Of course I didn't expect you to recognize me Rhamses. After all I was a little larva the last time we saw each other."

Rhamses raised an eyebrow and asked, "You know my name?"

"Of course old friend," the figure said as a black misshapen horn began to grow from the hood and two hooves went up to the hood.

The figure pulled down the hood to reveal a blue mane as well as black fur and fangs in her mouth. Standing there was none other than the changeling queen herself. Rhamses merely smiled as he saw her.

"Can this be? Little Chrysalis? All grown up now. The last time I saw you, your were but a little filly,"Rhamses stated.

Right before the extermination of his people, Rhamses had managed to forge an alliance with the Equestrian changelings. He remembered meeting with their king and queen just a couple of days before the attack. Their princess had accompanied them. And now she stood before him, bringing him back.

The queen smiled and said, "It's been a long time my friend. I've perfected myself in so many ways. I even managed to hide my horn from that annoying unicorn that assisted me."

Rhamses chuckled and said, "Your parents would no likely be proud of that. So now I must ask. How long have we all been dead?"

Chrysalis frowned and said, "This may come as a shock to you my friend, but you and your people have been gone for roughly four-thousand years."

Rhamses' smile quickly faded as his left eye began to twitch. His hand began to spark as the magic that had been rebuilding in him began to spark.

"Four... thousand... years? We have been dead for four-thousand YEARS!" Rhamses said in anger and his eyes began to spark as well.

"Forgive me my friend. I have tried for years, but Canterlot and the royal family have been very problematic. I wasn't even able to get into the castle until a year ago. Even then I needed to feed my subjects first," Chrysalis explained.

Rhamses calmed down and his magic went down.

"I understand. Your own kind come first. But it doesn't matter now. I'm back and now I can bring my people back as well," Rhamses said with rising excitement.

"And take your revenge. And you have my support as well," Chrysalis said.

"Good good. Now let us bring my people back. Shall we?" Rhamses stated.

Chrysalis nodded as the two began to spread the magic around the barren land. The ground quaked as more bones began to fly out from the ground and they too began to reform.

**Kinda sucky I know. But Ikinda had to rush this one out due to some time constraints in my life. I still hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. If ya'll have any advice or suggestions then please feel free to tell. NO FLAMES!**


End file.
